


Genius, Cooking

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: BruceWeek2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Week, Cake, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce and Tony have different ideas about how to bake a cake.***For day one of Bruce Banner Week 2018.Prompt: Genius, Cooking





	Genius, Cooking

"I have PhDs in physics, mechanical engineering and electrical engineering. I have a one-fifty four IQ. I am certifiably a genius." Tony set the recipe book down heavily onto the counter, locking eyes with Bruce. "I can cook a cake."

Bruce failed to hide a smile. "You don't," he started, suppressing laughter.

The engineer looked up from the pristine book, confusion etched into his brow.

"What?"

"You don't cook a cake. You bake one," the doctor laughed, stealing the frosting away from Tony, dipping a spoon in and taking a sarcastic taste.

"You know what, Banner." Tony grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at his friend in retaliation.

Before Bruce could grab the sugar to further combat his friend, Tony picked up the recipe book and held it in front of the light, squinting to read the small text. Bruce came up behind him and read the page from over Tony's shoulder.

"That's the recipe for making carrot cake from scratch."

"Your point?"

"We're making funfetti. Out of a box."

Tony nodded his head seriously, biting his lip. "So you're saying I should put this antique-"

"You bought this on Amazon Prime on Friday."

"-priceless, family heirloom-" Tony continued, increasing his volume, "-down and instead pick up this-" he motioned to the blue Pillsbury box. "-cardboard disgrace and make prepackaged, unpersonalized funfetti cupcakes?" he demanded.

Bruce gave him a long, suffering look. "You done?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes," Bruce replied.

Tony nodded to the silence.

"Alright, gotta put the flour away then."

"And the sugar."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "And the sugar."

"And the-"

"Don't push it, Banner."

Bruce sent him a shit-eating grin and helped Tony preheat the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, SalmonDean1979!


End file.
